Elsa's Conscience
by ThatPatheticFanficReader
Summary: One Shot of what is going on through Elsa's mind when she finally listens to her conscience and lets it go! Rated T for mild language and just because. The thing is better than this description, I swear.


**(A/N) I know you all hate me for disappearing, and then not even posting a whole bunch of chapters, but hate me, not my story. My story is nice. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen.**

* * *

**Just, Let it Go**

Elsa walks by herself up the north mountain. By the usage of the phrase, "by herself," it is concluded that she is alone. There is no one else for miles, unless you count me, the part of her subconscious that has been dying to break free, and now the part she is actually acknowledging.

"I can't believe this is happening. Why me? Why was I cursed with this?" She says to me, of all thoughts. She hasn't spoken or listened to me in years. Most of her choices came from the part influenced by her fear, and her parents. Same thing though, right?

"It's not your fault. Anna pushed you too hard." I tell her.

"It's just, I've spent so many years hiding my powers away, to protect her, and just like that, all the hard work is undone." She explains.

"I get it." I say understandingly. "But maybe you should just stop trying to hide your powers and embrace them." She continues to trudge up the snowy mountains, remaining silent.

"What do I do?" She finally asks.

I consider this for a moment. "I'd feel better if I sing." I suggest to her.

"Okay." She says. "The snow glows white on the mountain tonight not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried."

If I had a physical body and face, I'd be frowning, but I don't, because I am a conscience. A mental one, actually in Elsa's mind, not like that Jiminy Cricket fellow.

"That's nice, but very depressing. Try again, but be more passionate." I encourage her.

Elsa begins to point a finger, as if scolding herself. "Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be, conceal don't feel don't let them know. Well now they know!" She removes that damned glove and throws it to the sky.

"Beautiful!" I compliment. "Do you feel better now?" I ask.

Elsa takes a shaky breath. "I do. I really do."

"Great! Now take all those feelings that you have kept all bottled up for all those years, and just... I don't know, just let it go!"

"Let it go?"

"Yeah!" I say in what I believe to be a convincing voice. "Let it go!" I repeat.

"Let it go." She repeats, snowflakes dancing from her finger tips. "Let it go, can't hold it back any more." She casts a puff of blue magic with each phrase.

"That's it!" I say happily.

Elsa gets a bit more confidence. "Let it go. Let it go! Turn away and slam the door!" She waves her arms quickly, sending snow behind her. She is smiling, for like the first time in forever, Elsa is genuinely smiling! I think I'm doing a good job.

"Exactly!" I shout. "Who the hell needs them?"

Elsa continues to sing. "I don't care! What they're going to say! Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway." She releases the clasp of her cape, causing it to fly away into the night. She has a smirk on her face, of all things!

"Hell yes Elsa!" I would probably be smiling as much as Elsa if I had a face. "And that spontaneous cape thing, wow! Keep going!" I continue to encourage her. "Don't let the feeling disappear. Distance yourself from them, those people, those problems, everything!"

Elsa can't seem to stop smiling. "It's funny how some distance, makes everything seen small." She walks a tiny bit faster. "And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all!" She runs up to a cliff.

"Try something bigger!" I edge her on.

"It's time to see what I can do," With a blast of her arms she creates a few steps covered in an icy white frost. "To test the limits and break through."

"C'mon!" I say unimpressed. "You can do better than that! Get over there."

She rushes over to the stairs, but when she gets there, she hesitates. "No right, no wrong, no rules for me..." She places her foot on the first step. The frost vanishes as she touches it, underneath is a crystal ice. "I'm free!"

"You've got it now Elsa!" I say.

"Let it go! Let it go! I'm one with the wind and sky!" She runs up, with the stairs being crafted before her feet. Her eyes are even closed, wow! "Let it go! Let it go!" She reaches the top and spins in a circle her arms reaching out. "You'll never see me cry!" This sudden change in Elsa's attitude is so beautiful, I may just cry, and I don't have tear ducts.

"Yes Elsa! You are amazing!" I tell her.

She stamps her foot forcefully, staking her claim of the mountain, leaving a massive blue snowflake. "Here I stand! And here I stay! Let the storm rage on." She bites her bottom lip and moves her arms up, as if lifting something heavy.

"I like this Elsa!" I tell her as ice pillars are being formed and a platform is raised up to the sky. "This is amazing!"

She waves her arms around gracefully. "My power flurries through the air into the ground!" She jumps, adding detail to a wall of the mysterious ice creation. "My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around. And one thought crystalizes like an icy blast!" She rips the crown from her head.

"I have an idea." I say. "Stay up here, in the castle, forever."

With a determined face she throws the tiara out of sight. "I'm never going back, the past is in the past!" Her voice cracks slightly.

"I am so proud of you Elsa." I say. "Finish your song!"

"Let it go, let it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn!" Her coronation dress vanishes and a dress completely made from ice materializes.

"I never would have thought of a dress." I admit.

She begins to strut to a balcony, a new cape appearing behind her. She is radiating confidence. "Let it go, let it go! That perfect girl is gone!"

"Elsa, I hope she never comes back."

"Here I stand, in the light of day!" The sunrise lights her up beautifully. "Let the storm rage on!" She yells into the clear mountain sky.

"We can handle anything you throw at us!" I shout as well, I wanted to do it too. What? Just because I'm a conscience, does not mean I don't have wants and feelings too.

"The cold never bothered me anyway." She smirking again! I can't believe it, my Elsa is growing up. She turns away and slams the door.

"Isn't that better?" I ask.

"Yeah, it is." She admits to me. "Singing really does help."

"Doesn't it?"

"I'm really doing this!" She says excitedly. "I'm alone, but I'm free! And it's all I ever wanted."

"Yeah! Who needs people when you have thoughts like me?" I tell her.

"Not me!" She says positively. "Thank you, Anna." Anna? Cool, I have a name now. She named me after her sister. Anna... It's got a nice feeling to it. Ha! Take that Jiminy Cricket! You and your weird name.

"You must really love her." I observe.

"I do. And now that I'm free and alone, way up here, she can be safe."

"Yep, and you finally let it go." I add.

"Yeah. I guess I did." She smiles.


End file.
